


Rough Around the Edges

by LunaWolfe



Series: Jocelyn Smoke Series [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Chaptered, F/M, Kinky, Monster of the Week, Smut, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:09:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23075281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaWolfe/pseuds/LunaWolfe
Summary: There's certainly something special about Jocelyn Smoke. Dean is immediately taken with the feisty brunette. But is there something deeper there? Can they save each other when things get rough?
Relationships: Jocelyn Smoke/Dean Winchester
Series: Jocelyn Smoke Series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1658419





	Rough Around the Edges

This hunt is a bitch. Dean has no damn idea what they are even hunting, and it’s driving him crazy. They’ve been across three states hunting the thing, and still were five steps behind. 17. 17 young, pretty, innocent girls are all dead, and it was really starting to piss him off. He rubs his temples and takes another shot of whiskey. He just wants it to be over already so they can get back to looking for their dad. Cuz he’s been gone a fucking minute, and they haven’t seen hide nor hair of him.   
The hunter is drawn out of his reverie but the smokey, melodious voice coming from the stage. He looks up to see a sight that damn near has him hard at the bar. One of the most beautiful women he’s ever seen is absolutely slaying a Foreigner song, and fuck, where has she been all his life?! When she picks up a shot glass full of amber liquor from the table nearby and downs it straight during a guitar rift, he’s convinced that he’s met his soulmate. By the time she finishes up her song, he is nearly drooling. Her honey skin, jet black hair, and big copper eyes make her stunning, but the voice that comes out of her full lips is a huge draw for him. Dean loves music. And he loves women. So, when he finds both those things in the same place…Well, damn, then it’s a good night.   
The girl begins to leave the stage, when some meathead in the front row grabs her ass through her curve hugging jeans. Dean is on his feet in seconds, cuz you don’t touch a lady like that without her permission, but it turns out, he didn’t have to worry, because the woman turns around, smiles at him, and punches him right in his nose. She turns and walks away just as blood begins to gush down his face. She takes a stool at the bar, and gives the bartender a challenging look when he opens his mouth to speak. Thinking better of it, and probably feeling like shitting himself, the bartender simply slides her another shot and makes himself scarce. Dean chuckles lowly under his breath. Damn, she knows how to command respect.   
Finally, throwing on his swagger, Dean strides over to the girl, leaning against the bar beside her. “You did a hell of a job on that song,” he greets. The girl looks up at him and gives him a smile.   
“Thanks,” she replies, meeting his gaze.  
“Mind if I sit and buy you a drink?” She nods to the stool next to her.   
“What’ll ya have?”  
“Guinness stout, if that’s alright?”  
“Course.” Dean waves the bartender over and orders them both a drink before looking back over at the girl, who is lazily swirling her empty shot glass around. “I’m Dean,” he introduces.  
“Jocelyn.” She tips her head at him. Dean begins to speak again when a rough voice comes from behind them.  
“Bitch, you fucked up,” is snarled their way. Jocelyn rolls her eyes and Dean scowls, clenching his fists in anger. Behind them is who Dean assumes is the friend of the guy Jocelyn just punched.   
Jocelyn turns slowly, taking a deep breath as she does so. “And how is that, Pal?” she replies, sliding from her bar stool and standing toe to toe with the much larger man.  
“You broke my friend’s nose!”  
“He grabbed my ass. Which, for the record, I like if it’s consensual. In this case, it wasn’t. Perhaps, you should teach your friend some manners.”  
“Are you kidding me?! Listen here, cun…”  
“Hey! Watch your language!” Dean barks at the man. Jocelyn looks up at him, small smile playing at her lips.   
“Fuck you, man. This is between me and her!” The man goes to grab Jocelyn, but Dean grabs the outstretched hand and twists it sharply behind the guys back, slamming him into the bar, where the hunter proceeds to let it be known what will happen if the asshole doesn’t fuck off, real quick like. “You know what?! She ain’t even worth it,” he grits out. When Dean releases him, he slams his way out of the bar, much to Jocelyn’s amusement. She lets out a snort and orders Dean another shot.  
“My hero,” she croons, batting her lashes at him. Dean gives her a panty-dropping smile and tosses the whiskey back.  
…  
Dean smacks Jocelyn’s ass as they stumble out of the bar. She reaches back and squeezes his half hard cock through his pants, and gives him a devilish grin.   
Dean grabs her by the hand and drags her to the Impala and rips the door open, throwing her in the backseat and diving in on top of her.   
Dean buries his face in Jocelyn’s heaving chest, leaving love bites all over her tan skin. She tugs harshly at his hair. When his hand slides under the band of her jeans and brushes her wet heat, she gasps and arches her back.   
“P-please,” she begs breathlessly. Dean grins.  
“What’s that, Baby. Need something?” he taunts. She whines.   
Dean manages to shuck her jeans, wasting no time in pulling his own down, reaching into the glove compartment for a condom and sliding it on himself. Jocelyn reaches down and lines him up with her entrance, thrusting forward, impaling herself on him. She moans. Dean growls and sets a relentless pace.   
When Dean lifts her leg and delves in deeper, she claws at his back, under his shirt. “Daddy,” she whines, immediately growing still. She knows that that is a little taboo, especially on a one night stand.   
“Yeah, Babygirl. Is Daddy making you feel good?” Dean grunts. Ok, so that was unexpected. But he doesn’t seem to be pulling away, or well, pulling out, in this instance. In fact, his pace and rhythm seems to intensify.   
By the time that Jocelyn is almost at climax, she’s nearly shrieking. Dean places a hand over her mouth and pushes her over the edge, coming close behind her. When her mewls quieten, Dean moves his hand and leans down to kiss her, lifting her and sliding underneath so she can rest on his chest.   
…  
The bright sunlight streaming through the Impala windows nearly blinds Jocelyn. “Ugh,” she grunts into Dean’s chest. He chuckles and rubs her back.  
“There’s some aspirin in the glove compartment,” he informs. Jocelyn nods and leans over the seat to grab two, tossing them back dry. She lifts her phone from the floorboard and curses.  
“Fuck. I’m gonna be late for class,” she groans, drawing her tight jeans back up her legs. She pulls her black shirt over her head and tousles her hair. “Uhh, last night was…”  
“Pretty fucking great,” Dean finishes. Jocelyn gives him a smile.   
“Yeah. Pretty fucking great. See ya around.” She pulls him back in for a deep, filthy kiss and exits the car.   
…  
Sam looks at his older brother in concern. Dean is smiling around his coffee mug.  
“Sam, what the hell are you looking at?” Dean demands finally.   
“You’re smiling,” Sam says simply. Dean shrugs.   
“It’s a nice day is all.”  
“More like you had a nice lay,” Sam chuffs. Dean scowls at him.  
“Shut it, Sashquatch.”  
…  
“And the last victim was related to these girls how?” Sam asks skeptically as they make their way to the lady Pirates softball field and Lincoln University.   
“She was on the team, Sam. Try and keep up. And look, all of the victims were athletic. It makes sense that this would be the place to go next.”   
“And you wanna see all the tight uniforms.”  
“That too.”  
…  
“And you think my girls can help?” asks Coach Valerie Contanzo.  
“We believe they might be, yes,” Sam replies, offering a smile.  
“Ok, well, we have a skeleton crew today since it’s finals week. But you can talk to the girls who are here.”  
“Thank you.”   
The coach turns and begins to shout, “Kelly! Rodriguez! Smith! Smoke! Talbot! Chen! Front and center!” One by one, young women emerge from the nearby dugout. The last one in line forces Dean’s breath to catch in his throat. Jocelyn is smiling up at one of her teammates.   
…  
“Ladies, this is Agent Moore and Agent Tyler. They’re looking into Tabitha’s death. You’ll cooperate with them, you hear. Smoke, you can go first. Take them to my office. The rest of you, back to drills!” Jocelyn steps forward, giving Dean a shy smile.   
“This way, Agents.”  
…  
“Jocelyn,” Dean greets when they enter the coach’s office.   
“Dean,” she replies. Sam looks between them in bewilderment.   
“You two know each other?” he asks.   
“We met last night,” Jocelyn replies.   
“I see.”  
“Jocelyn, has there been anything weird going on? Any weird people hanging around?” Dean cuts in, trying to eliminate the tension.   
“Ummm….Not that I can think of. I mean, there’s always the superfans. But most of them are harmless.”  
“Most of them?”  
“Well, there was this one guy that came to all the games. He would really watch Tabby. But he hasn’t come around since the twins scared him off.”  
“What does this man look like?”  
“Uhh…” Suddenly the door springs open and two heads of copper hair peek in.  
“Joce, Sweetie, Coach needs you out there to help Abby with her swing again,” one of the twins chimes sweetly.  
“Oh, umm… Ok. I guess. Can, I go?” Jocelyn asks “the agents”, mostly Dean.   
“Sure. But let us get your number so we can hit you up with any questions.”  
Jocelyn jots her phone number down on a sticky note and passes it to Dean, giving him a smile and exiting the office.   
…  
“Dean, would you calm down?!” Sam demands as Dean pulls another hard left.   
“No, Sam, I will not calm down. Jocelyn could be getting eaten by those red headed bitches as we speak!” Sam and Dean had worked out what they were dealing with. Vetalas. And they’d worked out who they were. Cami and Candi, the twins on Jocelyn’s softball team. And her teammates verified that Jocelyn had left the field with both the girls minutes before the Winchesters arrived. One of the other girls told the Winchesters that the twins lived in a cabin at the edge of the woods near the college. It was in an isolated area, and would be the perfect place to kill their latest victim.   
…  
Dean kicks the door in without a second thought. Immediately, both the twins are on them. He spots Jocelyn on a nearby couch, bleeding, but alive. His anger fueling him, Dean makes quick work of Cami, thrusting his knife under her ribs, up into her heart and twisting it. She crumbles and Dean moves to Jocelyn. Sam flies across the room, and Dean growls. The other twin, obviously distraught at her sister’s death charges at him. She knocks the knife from his hand and tosses him into a nearby wall. His vision darkens around the edges, but he sees Sammy coming in for the kill. And soon enough, the bitch is falling to bits over him. He struggles to his feet and makes his way to Jocelyn. He lifts her gently, and her head lolls into his chest. She groans and blinks blearily up at him. “It’s ok, Baby. I gotcha.”

**Author's Note:**

> Part 2 coming soon!


End file.
